ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle
How Estelle joined the Tourney Five years later, after being tutored by Scherazard Harvey and her father, both Estelle and Joshua are on the verge of becoming Bracers. Their initiation test is to search the Rolent Sewers and bring back the contents of a chest. The two succeed, and take various other tests about learning the tools of the trade (also effectively providing a tutorial for the player). Once they become Junior Bracers, Aina Holden reveals that two local boys went into the dangerous Esmelas Tower, and Joshua and Estelle move to rescue them. Once they do, Cassius intervenes, saving the four children. Estelle is less than satisfied that she needed her father's help for the mission, but Joshua cheers her up. Later that night, Cassius reveals that must leave for some business in the Erebonian Empire, and when he leaves, Estelle and Joshua will take over the jobs he left for them in his absence. Estelle, Joshua, and Renne reappear in the Crossbell State per Kevin's request to help fighting one of three Aion robots that guard Crossbell City from the intruders. They finally succeed to destroy the Aion robot because Pater-Mater self-destructs itself on its own wish to protect Renne. After the loss of Pater-Mater, they can be met once again along with Rozenberg at Inn in Mainz Town. Estelle greets Lloyd and co and tells them that Renne is exhausted and is sleeping after crying so bad over the loss of Pater-Mater, but Estelle believes that Renne will be alright and can get through it because she had been changing a lot for the past six months spending the time with the Brights. Having been drafted to fight in the second Tourney, Estelle finds her pre-tournament cooking ruined. Just then, a kahuna girl named Olivia fixes her meal. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins her staff behind her. After the announcer calls her name Swings her staff to the right, then left, then does a spinning jump close to the camera and sets her staff behind her saying "Things are gonna get rough!" Special Moves Comet (Neutral) Launches a ballistic wave of energy. Hurricane (Side) Spins and strikes enemies in the area. Storm (Up) Jumps into the air and comes down smashing her staff on the opponent. Pummel (Down) Estelle rapidly thrusts her staff, then slams it down. Barrage (Hyper Smash) Estelle jumps at the the opponent saying "This ends here!" and slams her staff down. If she hits, she rapidly thrusts her staff, then does a jumping kick, then two swings on the enemy, then charges her staff and knocks the opponent away. Wheel of Time (Final Smash) Estelle flies at the opponent surrounded in a tornado. If she hits, she then spins around the opponent in a fiery ring, attacking her opponent at will, After eight hits, the vortex gets bigger and blows the opponent upward. Victory Animations #Estelle spins her staff saying "Alright!" then holds her right hand's fingers up with "We rule!" #Estelle thrusts her staff three times and says "Piece a' cake!" #Estelle vaults on her staff then says "Close for comfort. On to the next!" On-Screen Appearance Estelle runs in and swings her staff to her fighting stance saying "Anyway, we're here for a reason. Guild business." Trivia *Estelle's rival is the Kahuna of Akala Island, Olivia. *Estelle Bright shares her English voice actress with Julia Chang (secondary that is), JayCee (primarily), Little Sister, Area, Eliza, Sailor Moon, Scheherazade, Jade, Cloyster, Melody Pianissima, Camerupt, Kyurene, Mienshao, Dewgong, Da Ji, Hinata Hyuga, Yui Hirasawa, Guan Yinping and Eric Lecarde. *Estelle Bright shares her Japanese voice actress with Mrs. Meany, Lianshi and Mashiro Kuna. *Estelle Bright shares her French voice actress with Kai-Lan, Rayquaza, Lucy Heartfilia, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Apple White, Joey Calvan and Ako Tamaki. *Estelle Bright shares her German voice actress with Nana of the Ice Climbers, Wormadam and Azula. *Estelle Bright shares her Arabic voice actress with Zofis of the Koko and Zofis pair. *Estelle Bright shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Golden Diva, Eri Sawachika, Cindy Klein and Blossom. Category:The Legend of Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters